1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of exercise equipment, particularly, to an exercise method involving omni-directional use of a treadmill and, more particularly, to an exercise device that facilitates such omni-directional use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A treadmill is a piece of exercise equipment that simulates the action of walking or running while allowing the user to remain essentially in one place. A typical treadmill consists of a flat stationery member, sometimes referred to as a deck, and a substantially vertical member resembling a podium, sometimes referred to as the neck.
The deck typically has a moving surface of some kind, usually a belt driven by motorized rollers at the front and back of the deck. The surface of the belt on which the user treads moves in a direction away from the podium, and the user walks or runs in a direction towards the podium, thereby creating a moving walkway on which to exercise. Most treadmills have user-definable variables, such as speed, incline of the deck, and the like, all of which allow the user to simulate various walking and running conditions. Using prior art treadmills allows the user to develop muscles that are typically exercised during forward running or walking.
As part of a training regimen, many athletes perform exercises designed to develop muscles other than those that are developed from forward running or walking. Since treadmills are designed for forward operation only, some athletes forgo the use of the treadmill and do exercises in a gym or on a field whereby they move from side to side, or walk or run backwards, to develop the muscles associated with such movements. It would be desirable, therefore, to be able to simulate the same sideways and backwards movements in a stationary location, such as on a treadmill.